1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table stand, particularly to one having an upper surface for a table saw to be mounted thereon, easy to be extended out and folded up and able to move around freely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional movable stand, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with four feet 1 fixed pivotally at preset positions under its platform and set with two wheels 2 beside the platform, able to move after the feet 1 are folded up to lie under the bottom of the platform. But, it needs two persons to hold the table saw and make it tilted before the feet 1 are able to be folded up. So the conventional one has an effect for movement only, impossible to save any space even it is folded up. This invention has been devised to improve the defects mentioned above.